The subject matter herein relates generally to connector assemblies, and more particularly, to connector assemblies having electrical compensation components.
With the ongoing trend toward smaller, faster, and higher performance electrical components such as processors used in computers, routers, switches, etc., it has become increasingly desirable for the electrical interfaces along the electrical paths to also operate at higher frequencies and at higher densities with increased throughput. For example, performance demands for video, voice and data drive input and output speeds of connectors within such systems to increasingly faster levels.
Electrical connectors typically are arranged to be connected to complementary connector halves to form connector pairs. One application environment that uses such electrical connectors is in high speed, differential electrical connectors, such as those common in the telecommunications or computing environments. In a traditional approach, two circuit boards are interconnected with one another in a backplane and a daughter board configuration. However, similar types of connectors are also being used in cable connector to board connector applications. With the cable connector to board configuration, one connector, commonly referred to as a header, is board mounted and includes a plurality of signal contacts which connect to conductive traces on the board. The other connector, commonly referred to as a cable connector or a receptacle, includes a plurality of contacts that are connected to individual wires in one or more cables of a cable assembly. The receptacle mates with the header to interconnect the backplane with the cables so that signals can be routed therebetween.
However, such cable connectors are not without problems. For instance, as the throughput speed of such cable connectors increases, the cable connectors are more susceptible to performance degradation. Compensation for signal degradation is provided within the cable connectors and/or on the backplane boards. Such solutions have heretofore proven difficult. For example, the compensation may be provided relatively far from the source of degradation, which is typically at the interface between the cable connector and the header and/or at the interface of the wires of the cable with the contacts of the cable connector. Additionally, conventional cable connectors having compensation are expensive to manufacture. Known cable connectors that include compensation are bulky in design.
A need remains for a cable connector that overcomes at least some of the existing problems of signal degradation in a cost effective and reliable manner. A need remains for a cable connector that overcomes at least some of the existing problems of signal degradation in a compact solution.